ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward "Eddie" Wachowski
Eddie Wachowski is a SSX character who made his debut in SSX Tricky. He returns as a Cheat Character in SSX 3. He was mentioned by DJ Atomika in SSX Blur, who says he "disappeared", and asks "Where is he now?". He also came back in SSX (2012) as a free downloadable content. SSX Tricky A fearless, funny, tenacious, goof ball: words that describe Eddie "The Kid" Wachowski, a new rider on the SSX World Circuit, and the first to come from the gravity-based rush of street luge. Eddie may not be pretty, but he is FAST. He is a fountain of trivia and pop culture references, and seems to be stuck in the Seventies. People call him "The Kid" because he looks and acts younger than his nineteen years, but he is sharp and quick-witted, and won't back down from anyone. Personal Info *'Age: '''19 *'Blood Type:' B *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 160 lbs *'Nationality:' American *'Rider Style:' Freestyle *'Alternate Sport:' Street Luge *'Motto:' "Try everything once." *'Dream Date:' Pamela Zoolalian *'Friend:' Elise *'Enemy:' Moby *'Favorite Movie:' Enter the Dragon *'Favorite Reading:' Behold a Pale Horse *'Favorite Music:' 70's Rock Stats * '''Edging:' 9/34 * Speed: 16/38 * Stability: 8/34 * Tricks: 11/34 Boards Legend: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross | A - Alpine Trick Books Interview What is your favorite course? *Merqury City totally floats my boat. On my board or my street luge rig - snow or pavement - I have that track totally DIALED. What is your sickest trick and why? *Coffin Roll. It's an old school skateboard trick, where you like, lie down on the board, just like street luge, and like, close your eyes and fold your hands across your chest. The roll is my new school tweak - I kinda like barrel roll it. I'll be like spinning in the grave if I don't pull it off. If you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? *I'd probably be in jail for hacking some top-secret defense computer, like Area 51 or something. Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? *Oh sure. We like, travel from place to place together, so you know, you hook up with people and get tired of others. Like at first, Elise was like that, you know? I thought she was kind of fake, but I got to know her, and she digs the fact that I'm a programmer and stuff. What is your greatest strength? *Speed, man. I live for it. I don't wanna sound all Kung Fu like, but I seek it out, and it seeks me out. OK, weakness? *Man, it's my gear. I'm not blaming it, I'm just saying I don't know when to lay off or be like less harsh with it. Tell us about your worst wipeout/injury. *It was a street luge bail that got me started in snowboarding AND it happened on the Merqury City track. It was like, almost winter, and they were closing the track to get it ready for boarding. I lost it on this turn where the junk bus is, and skidded on my butt for so long I wore through my clothes and about an inch of skin. I hit this pile of snow from like the first dump of the year, and I just sat there because it felt SOOO good. Are you keeping it real? Tell us how. *I'm real, it's everything else that's unreal. What do you do when you are not snowboarding? *Every time we get to a new place on the tour, I try to find the coolest record stores, or like, thrift stores. I like scoring cool old vinyl, REAL Hawaiian shirts, and like old uniforms and stuff. If I find an old courier uniform, sometimes I'll like try to sneak into super high-tech companies and try and get passwords and stuff. But I probably shouldn't talk about that... SSX (2012) Eddie Wachowski is a playable SSX character previously exclusive to those who had preordered from certain vendors. He eventually was released as free DLC, along with Travis Rice. He is also available in the Retro Characters pack Backstory DNA *'Nickname:' The Kid *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 150 lbs *'Age: 1'9 *'Blood Type:' B *'Nationality:' American *'Home Mountain:' TBD Flavor *'Likes:' Oranges *'Dislikes:' Spider Gummies *'Motto:' TBD *'Film: '''TBD *'TV:' TBD *'Briefs: TBD *'''Visual Style: Street Luge Gallery Ts eddie01.png|Eddie as he appears in SSX Tricky. EDDIE.jpg|Concept art of Eddie in SSX (2012) Eddie render.jpg|3D render of Eddie in SSX (2012) Trivia *Eddie is one of the two characters who made their debut in SSX Tricky and has since re-appeared in more games, along with Psymon Stark. *Despite his immature demeanor, he and Elise Riggs are good friends. *Although he has appeared in other games since SSX Tricky, he did not make a proper appearance until SSX (2012). Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Cheat_Characters